Birds of a Feather
by hernameisana
Summary: Para muitos solidão é uma forma de se excluir e notar-se que está sozinho, para outros é apenas um sentimento já contemplado que é inerente ao ser. Não há muito o que se fazer quando chega a essa encruzilhada, o que tem que se aprender é enfrentar e começar a entender que talvez não sejamos os únicos sofrendo disso.


Boruto centrou seu olhar apenas para o pequeno círculo desenhado em sua mão. Não era bem um círculo era uma tentativa de folha que seu pai havia desenhado para ele, mas de toda forma não estava dando certo. Talvez grande parte disso fosse o pessimismo do mesmo acreditando que não iria dar certo de forma alguma. Não importava quanto Boruto tentava se aproximar do pai, ele sempre possuía algum afazer, então seus ensinamentos sempre ficavam incompletos. Como naquele dia. Seu pai havia saído com ele para treinar, e iria começar a explicar algo importante sobre concentração de chakra havia desenhado aquilo em sua mão, mas quando fora explicar o mesmo acabou avistando uma árvore e avisando a Boruto que precisava dar uma saída e que logo voltaria. _Como se alguma vez ele tivesse voltado_. O mesmo chutou uma pedra de desgosto e limpou a marcação no gasalho, por que ele ainda tentava alguma coisa?

Decidiu voltar para casa, talvez ele aprendesse mais alguma coisa ajudando sua mãe com Himawari pelo tempo que ele passava em casa ele estava mais próximo de se tornar uma babá do que um ninja. Cruzou seus braços nas costas usando de apoio ao fazer o caminho de casa. Nada teria despertado sua atenção se não fosse o barulho enorme vindo do outro da floresta. Uma das características do Uzumaki sempre fora a curiosidade. Escondera-se por detrás de uma árvore e logo reconheceu os dois que andavam treinando. A menor era Sarada Uchiha, era basicamente como família, mas não era bem uma família. Suas mães eram grandes amigas, e seus pais grandes desaparecidos. Ambos colocando o dever em primeiro lugar. Claro, quando Boruto tentou dizer aquilo havia quase apanhado da garota, pois Sarada não achava que seus pais estavam colocando o dever em primeiro lugar, e sim a proteção de sua família, mas o menino não conseguia entender isso.

Já o maior era Sasuke Uchiha, pai da menina. Ele nunca conhecera muito do homem, apenas sabia da história com seu pai e que era um grande ninja para a vila. Nada mais, nada menos. Os Uchiha estavam treinando. Ele podia ver que Sarada era totalmente diferente do mesmo. _Ela possuía habilidades_. O mesmo sabia que mesmo quando o pai não estava por perto, Sarada nunca foi de ficar parada. Porém era inevitável não notar a diferença do treino com seu pai. Sasuke não parecia se segurar ao treiná-la. Ele podia notar que os ataques eram quase como se fossem reais e Sarada não conseguia acompanha-lo. Sasuke jogava três kunais seguidas, mas Sarada só conseguia desviar completamente de duas.

" **É o suficiente por hoje**." A voz do homem soara ríspida, mas não como se estivesse nervoso, e sim como se tivesse visto que a garota chegara ao seu limite. Era claro também para Boruto, Sarada dificilmente estava em pé. " **Não, eu posso treinar mais**." A voz da menina era fraca, mas Boruto conseguia entender o porquê de soar tão forte. Era o que o mesmo falava quando seu pai achava que ele havia chegado ao limite. Eles simplesmente não queriam parar, pois não sabiam quando seus pais entrariam em missões e não poderiam treiná-los novamente. Era uma forma de terem atenção _. Boruto entendia Sarada_. Porém era óbvio para qualquer um que visse a situação, que claramente a garota não responderia a mais nenhum ataque.

Então foi como se tivesse sido pegado em uma mentira, pois ele sabia que fora visto. Na verdade ele sentia que foi visto como se fosse uma agulha o alfinetando, pois era como se Sasuke conseguisse ver por detrás das árvores. " **Parece que a curiosidade é da família, não Boruto?** " O garoto sentiu uma shuriken passando lateralmente a posição onde ele estava. Já não havia mais porque do menino se esconder, Boruto aproximou-se dos dois. Sarada logo tratou de ficar de pé, e se ajeitar. Nunca dava-se por vencida por dele, mas Boruto nem ligava muito para aquilo no momento.

Na verdade o que o garoto mais sentia era uma espécie de inveja. Sarada estava fazendo o que ele queria fazer. Estava treinando com seu pai. Boruto sempre quisera aquilo, e sabia internamente que a culpa não era estritamente do seu pai. Ele era o Hokage e junto com o título vinham inúmeras obrigações. Ele só queria que o pai dedicasse um pouco do tempo para treinar junto a ele, mas como Shikamaru dizia " _Ele não pode gastar nem mesmo um Kage com você._ " Algumas vezes ele odiava o fato de seu pai ser o Hokage, apesar de nunca ter coragem de dizer algo assim. Boruto nunca fora de demonstrar seus sentimentos ou reações nem nada do gênero. Era muito doloroso.

Soltou um suspiro e depois coçou a cabeça para os dois a sua frente. " **Eu estava voltando para casa, mas ouvi o barulho pensei que alguém estivesse em perigo**." Pego em uma mentira, Sarada e Sasuke sabiam que aquilo não era uma verdade muito grande. Sarada porque sempre estudara e convivera com ele, e sabia que Boruto tinha problemas com expressar o que realmente estava pensando, e Sasuke porquê...bom, Boruto era uma boa representação do Naruto e Naruto sempre fora de querer se mostrar do que realmente dizer o que estava pensando. Sasuke parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas logo um pássaro voltara a aparecer no céu. " **Vejo você em casa**." Boruto viu o homem dar algo como um toque na testa da filha, e a mesma corar e olhar para o chão.

Naquele instante Boruto percebeu que estava olhando algo que claramente não devia respeito a ele. Como se fosse um momento entre eles que ele estava interrompendo. Então o homem desapareceu como se realmente nunca estivesse ali. Realmente o Sasuke era um grande ninja, se ele ao menos tivesse a oportunidade. " **Então acho que vamos andando.** " Sua voz falou sem ter muito o que dizer, porém ele via como Sarada estava machucada. Não por causa dos ferimentos do treinamento. Era óbvio que a garota estava exausta, mas era outro tipo de dor. Algo muito mais abstrato. Sasuke nunca estava lá, e quando estava sempre ia embora. Era uma sensação familiar. _Uma sensação compartilhada_. A menina simplesmente fez questão de olhar o chão e ela parecia estar realmente lutando para manter-se em pé. Como se qualquer ventania que fizesse pudesse coloca-la a baixo.

Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas sabia que era inútil. Não era como se fosse de muita ajuda, nem mesmo ele seguia seus próprios conselhos. " **Pense pelo lado bom. Você treinou hoje**." Ele queria ajuda-la, mas pelo que pareceu acabou tornando a situação unicamente pior para seu lado. Sarada revirara os olhos, mas então encarou Boruto e soltou uma risada e seguiu andando na frente como sempre fazia. Geralmente aquela era atitude era destinada para quando a garota andava com Cho Cho. O garoto correu para acompanha-la. " **Você ganha habilidades e eu ganho um rabisco não mão, isso não é justo**." Boruto era uma criança mimada reclamando. Sua mãe sempre estava dizendo isso, mas ele queria poder aprender mais coisas. Queria ter oportunidades. Ele esticou a mão para que Sarada pudesse ver o pequeno borrão no centro.

" **Você é um idiota mesmo Boruto, ele estava te ensinando algo. Você chegou a ler os livros, isso são técnicas de concentração de chakra. Assim como aprendemos a concentrar no pé podemos espalhar pela mão e alguns pontos. Francamente, você não aprendeu nada."** Como sempre fazia dera um discurso mostrando sua inteligência ela e Mitsuki tinham aquela habilidade de irritá-lo achando-se superiores a ele. " **Em minha defesa eu..ah, deixa para lá."** O garoto sabia que era um discussão perdida, e por mais incrível que parecesse Sarada dera uma risada. Porém ele podia ver que ela estava mancando e que estava sendo difícil para ela caminhar, talvez Sasuke realmente tivesse feito a garota chegar ao seu limite. " **Quer ajuda? Se chegarmos na vila e você tiver mancando e minha mãe ver que eu não te ajudei, eu acho que papai não vai ser o único a ouvir sermão."** Era verdade, Hinata poderia ser uma mãe doce, e carinhosa, mas também sabia punir como ninguém. Sarada encarou o mesmo receosa. O olhar autossuficiente como se não precisasse daquilo. Boruto sabia que ela não iria dar o braço a torcer, então suspirou se aproximando da garota. Puxou o braço direito passando em torno de seu pescoço e segurando o outro lado dela pela cintura. " **Assim está melhor?** " A garota apenas grunhiu, e Boruto deu uma risada. " **Você é mesmo cabeça dura**." Andaram até chegar perto da vila, e quase na entrada Sarada soltou um pequeno e baixo " _Obrigada_ " Boruto estava próximo a fazer alguma palhaçada, mas sabia que não era a oportunidade.

Eles eram parecidos, talvez mais do que os dois poderiam notar. Eles desesperadamente precisavam de atenção, e queriam as mesmas dos pais. Eles queriam ser notados pelas pessoas que importavam para eles, mas na cabeça de ambos tinham que enfrentar aquilo sozinhos.


End file.
